historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Jan Paweł I
Jan Paweł I (właśc. Albino Luciani, ur. 17 października 1912 w Forno di Canale, zm. 28 września 1978 w Watykanie) − 263. papież i 5. Suweren Państwa Miasta Watykan. Biografia Młodość Albino Luciani urodził się 17 października 1912 w górskiej wiosce Forno di Canale, w północnych Włoszech. Pochodził z ubogiej rodziny. Rodzicami przyszłego papieża byli Giovanni i Bemola Luciani, którzy wychowywali już dwie córki ojca z pierwszego małżeństwa, a Albino był ich pierwszym synem. Po nim urodziło się jeszcze dwoje dzieci. Ojciec Lucianiego, nie mając stałej pracy, zmuszony był szukać jej za granicą. Większość czasu młody Albino przebywał więc z matką. Ona i ksiądz Filippo Carli z pobliskiego kościoła mieli największy wpływ na światopogląd chłopca. Ojciec był zatwardziałym socjalistą i uchodził wręcz za antychrysta. Jednak w 1923 Giovanni Luciani wyraził zgodę na wstąpienie syna do Seminarium Duchownego w Veltre. Ksiądz thumb|Miejsce narodzin przyszłego papieża. 7 lipca 1935, po ukończeniu seminarium w Belluno i odbyciu służby wojskowej, Albino został wyświęcony na księdza. Stało to się w kościele pod wezwaniem św. Piotra w Belluno. W 1937 powołano go na stanowisko wicerektora seminarium w Belluno. Pracując tam, podjął studia na Uniwersytecie Gregoriańskim i 23 listopada 1946 uzyskał doktorat z teologii dogmatycznej. Rok później Girolamo Bortignon, biskup Belluno, powołał go na wikariusza swojej diecezji. W 1949 zorganizował Kongres Eucharystyczny w Belluno. 15 grudnia 1958 papież Jan XXIII powołał go na biskupa Vittorio Veneto. Sakrę biskupią Luciani otrzymał 27 grudnia. Biskup Vittorio Veneto thumb|Albina Luciani jako biskup Vittorio Veneto. Biskup Luciani dał się tam poznać jako człowiek wielkiej skromności. Nie idąc za przykładem poprzedników, mających niebywałe wprost skłonności do luksusu, zamieszkał w spartańskich warunkach zamku San Marino. Nosił zwykłą sutannę. Często bez zapowiedzi odwiedzał kalekich i chorych. Jego środkiem lokomocji nadal pozostał rower lub mocno zużyty, stary samochód. W pracy z duchownymi wprowadził zasadę demokracji, bardzo rzadko spotykaną w Kościele. Wierzył w Kościół ubogich i dla ubogich. Dał temu wyraz w swoim pierwszym przemówieniu do 400 podległych mu księży: (…) Przybyłem tu z sumą mniejszą niż pięć lirów i chciałbym też odejść z sumą mniejszą niż pięć lirów (…). Uczestnictwo w soborze Biskup Luciani uczestniczył w soborze watykańskim II − był członkiem Komisji Doktrynalnej Episkopatu Włoch. Popierał tam Kościół przyjazny ludziom, a także miał liberalny stosunek do antykoncepcji, rozwodów i małżeństw niesakramentalnych. Patriarcha Wenecji thumb|Patriarcha Wenecji. Po śmierci kardynała Giovanniego Urbaniego 15 grudnia 1968 papież Paweł VI powołał Albino Lucianiego na stanowisko patriarchy Wenecji, mimo iż propozycję tą dotychczasowy biskup Vitorio Veneto odrzucił. Przybył do tego miasta tak jak kiedyś powiedział: z sumą mniejszą niż pięć lirów, odrzucając ofiarę miliona lirów, którą chciano mu podarować tuż przed odejściem z Vittorio Veneto. Poprosił ofiarodawców, aby przekazali te pieniądze na cele charytatywne. Powiedział, że bielizna, trochę ubrań i własne książki to wszystko, czego potrzebuje do egzystencji. I znowu odwiedzał chorych i ubogich (często, jak dawniej - na rowerze), angażował się pozytywnie w sprawy miasta, pomagał ludziom odrzuconym przez społeczeństwo. W każdym calu realizował swoją wizję Kościoła ubogich i dla ubogich. Zyskał uwielbienie tłumów, choć wcale o to nie zabiegał. W uznaniu zasług papież Paweł VI znów wyróżnił Lucianiego, czyniąc go swoim przedstawicielem na Światowym Synodzie Biskupów w 1971. Jednym z poruszanych tam tematów, bliskich Lucianiemu, była sprawiedliwość na świecie. Wystąpił z bardzo konkretną propozycją, aby bogate kościoły same się opodatkowały i przekazywały jeden procent swoich dochodów na działalność charytatywną. Ten, jak mówił, braterski udział powinien być rodzajem zadośćuczynienia krajom ubogim i rozwijającym się za rażącą niesprawiedliwość, jakiej dopuszcza się całe konsumpcyjne społeczeństwo. W latach 1972-1976 Luciani był wiceprzewodniczącym Konferencji Episkopatu Włoch. 5 marca 1973 został wyniesiony do godności kardynalskiej. Pontyfikat thumb|Nowo wybrany papież Jan Paweł I. 6 sierpnia 1978 zmarł papież Paweł VI. Wieczorem 25 sierpnia rozpoczęło się konklawe, które dzień później, 26 sierpnia 1978, w czwartym głosowaniu wybrało patriarchę Wenecji na papieża. Albino Luciani przyjął, jako pierwszy w historii, dwa imiona: Jan Paweł I. Wybór Lucianiego został przyjęty z niezwykłym entuzjazmem. Uroczyste rozpoczęcie pontyfikatu miało miejsce 3 września 1978. W pierwszym wystąpieniu zarzucił zwyczajową formę my w odniesieniu do własnej osoby i zrezygnował z tradycyjnej pompy i ceremoniału, towarzyszących papieskiej intronizacji. Zamiast papieskiej tiary włożył zwykłą piuskę, nie pozwolił się też nieść na rzeźbionym, przystrojonym pawimi piórami tronie używanym podczas ceremonii, lecz szedł pieszo. Dwa dni później nowy papież udzielił audiencji metropolicie leningradzkiemu i nowogródzkiemu Nikodemowi, który został otruty herbatą. Należy podkreślić, że metropolita Nikodem cierpiał na poważną chorobę serca i jego śmierć mogła być po prostu zbiegiem okoliczności. [[Plik:Pope John Paul I from window.jpg|thumb|Jan Paweł I podczas modlitwy Anioł Pański na Placu Świętego Piotra.]] Nazwał się biednym człowiekiem, przyzwyczajonym do małych rzeczy i ciszy, który pragnie przywrócić Kościołowi jego pierwotną czystość. W ciągu pierwszych trzydziestu dni swego pontyfikatu utorował drogę dla ponownego zdefiniowania wielu tradycyjnych przekonań Kościoła. Zauważył pewnego razu, że Bóg jest nie tylko waszym ojcem, lecz także waszą matką. To stwierdzenie nie mogło się spotkać z uznaniem ówczesnej hierarchii watykańskiej. Rozzłościł również kurię i zaniepokoił katolickich konserwatystów poparciem dla praw kobiet i gotowością do zrewidowania dotychczasowego poglądu Kościoła katolickiego na kwestię kontroli urodzeń. Wcześnie dał wyraz obawom w związku z przeludnieniem i jego wpływem na wzrost ogólnej nędzy. Chciał głosić raczej ewangelicznego i ekumenicznego ducha niż ortodoksję. W ciągu kilku tygodni Jan Paweł I skupił na sobie więcej uwagi i zdobył więcej sympatii niż nawet Jan XXIII. Zwołał konferencję prasową z udziałem ponad tysiąca dziennikarzy, których zniewolił serdecznością i zdrowym rozsądkiem. W drugim tygodniu pontyfikatu pogodny Jan Paweł I został odgrodzony do uwielbiających go wiernych ciasnym murem członków ochrony i dostojników kościelnych. Villot i inni hierarchowie próbowali śledzić każdy jego krok i użyć swych dyplomatycznych, a czasem policyjnych zdolności, by przejąć kontrolę nad papieżem. Najważniejszym celem papieża na początku pontyfikatu miała być reforma Banku Watykańskiego, znanego z korupcji i prania brudnych pieniędzy. Śmierć thumb|Zwłoki Jana Pawła I. Oficjalną przyczyną śmierci, podaną przez Watykan, był atak serca papieża. W łóżku znaleziono go martwego z notatkami w ręku. Po jego śmierci pojawiły się różne teorie spiskowe. Według jednej z nich w przeddzień planowanej reformy Banku Watykańskiego i związanych z nią zmian na kilku innych ważnych stanowiskach papież udał się na spoczynek o godzinie 21:30. Następnego ranka, o 4:45, służba znalazła go martwego w łóżku. Na pościeli i podłodze poniewierały się porozrzucane notatki z nazwiskami tych, którzy mieli zostać zwolnieni. Wezwany czym prędzej do sypialni kardynał Jean-Marie Villot zabrał wszystkie papiery wraz z ostatnią wolą i testamentem papieża, przechowywanymi w biurku w gabinecie. Jan Paweł zawsze trzymał przy łóżku butelkę effortilu, który zażywał, by wyrównać niskie ciśnienie krwi. To prawdopodobnie do tej butelki został dodany wywar z naparstnicy, który spowodował zgon papieża. Świadkowie twierdzili, że kardynał Villot natychmiast wyniósł butelkę z sypialni. Następnie przedstawił policji i prasie fałszywą relację na temat okoliczności śmierci papieża. Kompromitująca lista nigdy nie została ujawniona. Tego ranka, gdy ogłoszono wiadomość o śmierci Jana Pawła I, kardynał Giovanni Benelli zwołał we Florencji konferencję prasową. Ze łzami w oczach oświadczył: Kościół stracił właściwego człowieka na właściwym miejscu. Jesteśmy zrozpaczeni. Jesteśmy przerażeni. Podejrzane zachowanie Villota natychmiast przyciągnęło uwagę prasy, która zaczęła domagać się sekcji zwłok. Villot odmówił, podając jako wytłumaczenie fakt, że nigdy nie było podobnego precedensu. Albo nie wiedział, albo nie chciał, by prasa się dowiedziała, iż w 1775 roku przeprowadzono sekcję zwłok Klemensa XIV. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zgłosić obiekcję, Villot przekazał ciało papieża watykańskim lekarzom do zabalsamowania (po 12 godzinach od zgonu). Do dziś Watykan zaprzecza gniewnie, jakoby były w tej sprawie jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Z pewnością jest możliwe, że Jan Paweł I zmarł na skutek przemęczenia pracą. Ludzie umierają z powodu niskiego ciśnienia krwi, chociaż nie tak często, jak z powodu nadmiernego napięcia i wysokiego ciśnienia – co w przypadku papieża nie miało miejsca. Proces beatyfikacyjny thumb|Nagrobek papieża w Watykanie. W listopadzie 2003 papież Jan Paweł II rozpoczął proces beatyfikacyjny Jana Pawła I. Faza diecezjalna procesu beatyfikacyjnego zakończyła się 10 listopada 2006 roku w Belluno. Cała dokumentacja została przekazana do Kongregacji Spraw Kanonizacyjnych, która 3 stycznia dokonała jej oficjalnego otwarcia. 17 października 2012 do tejże Kongregacji zostało przekazane tzw. positio, czyli zbiór dokumentów mających na celu wykazanie heroiczności cnót kandydata na ołtarze. Postulator procesu, biskup Enrico dal Covolo stwierdził, że badany jest także, wytypowany do beatyfikacji cud, mający nastąpić za wstawiennictwem Jana Pawła I. Ciekawostki * Kardynał Albino Luciani został wybrany papieżem 26 sierpnia. Jest to święto Matki Boskiej Częstochowskiej (ustanowione przez Piusa X w 1904). Przypisy * Zgłębianie świadomości - Jan Paweł I. * uStronie - Papież Jan Paweł I. * Morderstwo Jana Pawła I. Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1912 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1978 roku Kategoria:Papieże Kategoria:Patriarchowie Wenecji